Therapies for treating oral disease are primarily directed to active plaques, i.e., bacterial deposits on the surface of a tooth. Such therapies primarily rely on patient self-care, in the form of thorough oral hygiene. The hygiene, which is only marginally effective, typically consists of tooth brushing and interstitial hygiene using either dental floss or a toothpick.
Tooth cleaning by a dental professional removes plaque and cleans the deep periodontal pockets inaccessible through self care. If professional cleaning does not provide the desired, beneficial effect, the gums may be folded aside during a surgical procedure, which enables further access to periodontal pockets. This approach often damages cell tissues and promotes the viability of pathogens.
Chemotherapeutic agents may also be used to inhibit the formation of dental plaque. Chlorhexidine, for example, is a cationic agent used for such purposes. It has substantial drawbacks, however, as it can cause teeth staining and has an unpleasant taste.
Dental hygiene and denture preparations typically contain anti-plaque and/or anti-tartar agents, as well as antimicrobial agents. Antimicrobial action may only briefly affect the formation of plaque by either reducing the colony number of bacteria in the mouth/dentures or by killing bacteria trapped in film. This procedure, however, does not reduce or eliminate the viability zone of oral pathogens to prevent further growth.
There is accordingly a need for oral compositions and methods that have prolonged, residual antimicrobial activity. The provision of such compositions and methods are objects of the present invention.
Various References
M. W. Dodds et al., “The relationship between plaque pH, plaque acid anion profiles, and oral carbohydrate retention after ingestion of several ‘reference foods’ by human subjects,” J. Dent Res, 67(5):861-5 (May 1988)—Abstract Only.
S. Kalfas et al, Effect of pH on acid production from sorbitol in washed cell suspensions of oral bacteria, Caries Res, 24(2):107-12 (1990)—Abstract Only.
M. W. Dodds et al., “Effects of dietary sucrose levels on pH fall and acid-anion profile in human dental plaque after a starch mouth-rinse,” Arch Oral Biol, 31(8):509-12 (1986)—Abstract only.
P. L. Schroeder et al., “Dental erosion and acid reflux disease,” Ann Intern Med, 122(11):809-15 (Jun. 1, 1995).
P. Lingstrom et al., “Effect of frequent consumption of starchy food items on enamel and dentin demineralization and on plaque pH in situ,” J Dent Res, 73(3):652-60 (March 1994)—Abstract Only.
L. M. Macpherson et al., “An in vitro stimulation of the effects of chewing sugar-free and sugar-containing chewing gums on pH changes in dental plaque,” J Dent Res, 72(10):1391-7 (October 1993)—Abstract Only.
B. G. Bibby et al., “Oral food clearance and the pH of plaque and saliva,” J Am Dent Assoc, 112(3):333-7 (March 1986)—Abstract Only.
D. C. Abelson et al., “The effect of saliva on plaque pH in vivo,” J Dent Res, 60(9):1634-8 (September 1981)—Abstract Only.
A. Millward et al., “Continuous monitoring of salivary flow rate and pH at the surface of the dentition following consumption of acidic beverages,” Caries Res, 31(1):44-9 (1997)—Abstract only.
G. L. Hays et al., “Salivary pH while dissolving vitamin C-containing tablets,” Am J Dent, 5(5):269-71 (October 1992)—Abstract Only.
K. Nilner et al., “Effect of a buffering sugar-free lozenge on intraoral pH and electrochemical action,” Acta Odontol Scand, 49(5):267-72 (October 1991)—Abstract Only.
F. M. Eggert et al., “The pH of gingival crevices and periodontal pockets in children, teenagers and adults,” Arch Oral Biol, 36(3):233-8 (1991)—Abstract Only.
G. Maglis et al., “Determination of saliva pH in periodontal disease patients and a control group,” Rev Dent Chile, 80(2):70-2 (August 1989)—Abstract Only.
C. M. Christensen et al., “Salivary changes in solution pH: a source of individual differences in sour taste perception,” Physiol Behav, 40(2):221-7 (1987)—Abstract Only.
I. D. Mandel, “The role of saliva in maintaining oral homeostasis,” Journal of the American Dental Association, 8(8:298 (7) (1989)—Abstract Only.
Lyda Associates Inc. RTM. 1990, “Dental erosion by fruit,” Nutrition Research Newsletter, 9(1):6(2) (January 1990)—Abstract Only.
J. R. Newland, “Oral ulcers: keys to differential and definitive diagnosis,” Consultant, 29(5):157(11) (May 1989).
P. J. Moynihan et al., “A comparison of the relative acidogenic potential of infant milk and soy infant formula: a plaque pH study,” Int J Paediatr Dent, 6(3):177-81 (September 1996)—Abstract Only.
Jamie Talan, Newsday Newspaper Article entitled “Scientists getting nearer to knocking out cavities without using fluoride,” p. D4 (January 1997).
Lyda Associates Inc.RTM. 1990, “Dental properties of soft drinks,” Nutrition Research Newsletter, 9(1:7(1) (January 1990).
C. C. Schurer-Maly et al., “Smoking and pH response to H2-receptor antagonists,” Scand J Gastroenterol, 24(10):1172-8 (December 1989)—Abstract Only.
L. A. Elson et al., “The Sugar Content And The pH Of The Smoke Of Cigarette, Cigar And Pipe Tobaccos In Relation To Lung Cancer,” Int J Cancer, 9(3):666-675 (1972)—Abstract Only.
D. Birkhed et al., “pH Changes in Human Dental Plaque from Lactose and Milk before and After Adaptation,” Caries Res 27:43-50 (1993)—Abstract Only.
C. J. Thomas et al., “Astringent subqualities in acids,” Chem Senses, 20(6):593-600 (December 1995)—Abstract Only.
E. Bashir et al., Department of Cardiology, School of Dentistry, Karolinska Institutet, Huddinge, Sweden, “Site specificity of citric acid retention after an oral rinse,” Caries Res, 29(6):467-9 (1995)—Abstract Only.
The American Dietetic Association. RTM., Single Information Sheet, “FIG. 1. Definitions of oral health terms,” (Mar. 19, 1997).
News Bites, Single Sheet, “Sports Drinks: Bad for Teeth?” HealthNews, p. 8 (Apr. 15, 1997).
Single page, “Medical Update—Heartburn and Tooth Trouble,” Consumer Reports on Health, p. 106 (September 1995).
T. H. Grenby, “Comparison of the Cariostatic Effects of Calcium and Sodium Glycerophosphates in Rats,” Helv. Odont. Acta, 17:54, 55 (October 1973).
A. H. Brook et al., “A Clinical Study of the Effect of Calcium Glycerophosphate,” Helv. Odont. Acta, 17:55 (October 1973).
Single Sheet, last paragraph, Food Processing, p. 659.
Akademiia Nauk SSSR, Dobladay, 161(1):244-247 (1965).
P. Vahl et al., “Examination of the pH of saliva in children and juveniles in relation to caries, gingivitis and oral hygiene,” Stomatol DDR, 39(4):253-8 (April 1989).